Known vehicle interior linings are usually produced as follows. A decorative layer, in particular a textile, is laminated on the rear side by applying a soft plastic layer. This is intended to give the vehicle interior lining a so-called soft touch, i.e., haptics of higher quality. A so-called barrier film is glued to the soft layer on the rear side thereof. The intermediate product thus produced is then provided with a foam backing of polyurethane (PU) material, with the barrier film preventing liquid PU material from penetrating into the soft plastic layer and the textile layer and becoming visible from the outside.
Currently, increasingly higher demands are made on vehicle interior linings in terms of sound absorption ability. In current structures, sound can partially be reflected by the barrier film, decreasing sound absorption ability. Removing the barrier film, however, would increase the risk of the liquid PU material becoming visible on the front side toward the interior vehicle space when it contacts the rear side of the decorative layer. Textile fabric and imitation leather are often used as the decorative layer; imitation leather, however, is usually made to be permeable to air in this application. The air permeability of the decorative layer increases the risk of liquid PU material seepage to the front side, necessitating the use of the sound-reflecting barrier film.
There is a desire for a vehicle interior lining structure having improved sound absorption ability without increasing the risk of foam backing material seepage to the front side.